


Оттенки красного и зеленого

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Competition, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Serard week, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Жерар Пике — гордый чистокровный слизеринец, который тайно встречается с противным гриффиндорским придурком.





	Оттенки красного и зеленого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shades of red and green.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100238) by [Rogue1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987). 



_Большой зал_  
  
— Только посмотри на этого самодовольного осла. Он опять на тебя таращится.  
  
Жерар отвел взгляд от стакана тыквенного сока и посмотрел в темно-карие глаза Криштиану. Неприкрытая ревность в голосе его бывшего парня достаточно красноречиво дала понять, о ком говорит Криш.  
  
— Займись своей жизнью, Роналду.  
  
— Да что такое? Я просто забочусь о тебе. Он явно замыслил какое-то дерьмо. Вдруг он тебя заавадит посреди коридора? — уперся Криштиану. Жерар сопротивлялся желанию драматично воздеть глаза к потолку.  
  
— Я сам разберусь в случае чего! Борода Мерлина! Упрямый полукровка.  
  
— Он хорош в заклинаниях, ты сам сказал.  
  
— Ты запоминаешь любую хрень, что мелет мой язык?  
  
— Я просто забочусь о тебе.  
  
Жерар сердито фыркнул.  
  
— Прекрасно. Но тебя это больше не касается, забыл?  
  
Криш вскочил со своего места, зацепил рукавом стакан Жерара и залил его учебник по магическим существам тыквенным соком, после чего унесся из Большого зала.  
  
Сидевший по левую руку от Пике Лео усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты еще легко отделался, я думал, что в соке будет твоя мантия, как минимум.  
  
Жерар уклончиво махнул рукой и пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты так ему и не сказал, да? — внимательно глядя на друга, спросил Месси.  
  
Жерар с несчастным видом что-то проворчал, а потом сказал уже громче:  
  
— Как я должен это сделать?  
  
Лео в знак согласия угукнул и уткнулся в тарелку.  
  
Почувствовав, что на него кто-то смотрит, Жерар повернулся к гриффиндорскому столу и понял, что не ошибся. Единственная причина ярости Криштиану Роналду.  _Серхио Рамос._  
  
Этот говнюк был самым популярным парнем в Хогвартсе. В основном, из-за яркой внешности, но также из-за умения выкручиваться из любых ситуаций. С учителями Рамос вел себя как котик, но и прямо у них под носом устраивал диверсии и шлялся по школе по ночам.  
  
Он занимался всякими подпольными делами в школе, промышлял контрабандой всего чего только можно. Рамос был лучшим квиддичным игроком команды Гриффиндора, побил все возможные рекорды, был лучшим учеником в прошлом году. Даже Пике не смог его обойти.  
  
Это его взбесило. Он и Рамос были заклятыми врагами с первого дня знакомства. С самого начала они были друг другу как кость в горле, постоянно борясь за превосходство.  
  
Жерар потратил шесть лет учебы на то, чтобы обставить Серхио или хотя бы соответствовать его статусу, но все его попытки проваливались с треском. Сейчас он находился в подвешенном состоянии, которое называл стадией принятия. Всегда найдутся парни, которые в каких-то вещах будут лучше него, куда денешься.  
  
Это было довольно сложно, родители Жерара были в ярости, когда узнали, что он отдал пальму первенства в учебе придурку из Гриффиндора, пилили его и говорили, что разочарованы. Они слишком надеялись на своего единственного сына. Гордому чистокровному слизеринцу из уважаемой семьи Жерару было трудно принять, что какой-то полукровка бьет его по всем фронтам.  
  
— Я — в общую гостиную, — рявкнул он, потратив десять минут на бессмысленно игнорирование взгляда Рамоса.  
  
— Тогда потом поговорим, — отозвался Лео, который закончил жевать и теперь листал учебник по заклинаниям.  
  
На полпути по коридору, когда он уже собирался свернуть налево, чтобы спуститься в подземелье, его схватила знакомая рука и уволокла в темный угол за колонной. Чужие губы отчаянным голодным поцелуем впились в его собственные.  
  
Жерар мгновенно растворился в неожиданном наглом поцелуе. Боже, как он скучал по нему. А прошло ведь всего полдня.  
  
То, что он делал, было ненормально. Даже Криштиану не мог целовать его так, чтобы отключались мозги. Жерар всей душой любил Роналду, но с ним и вполовину не было так классно, как с…  _Серхио_.  
  
Это напоминало большое приключение. Но иногда происходящее казалось абсолютным самоубийством. Бывали дни, когда Жерар спрашивал сам себя, на кой черт он вообще вляпался в Серхио.  
  
— Хмм, Чехо, — услышал он свой голос. Тело превратилось в разгоряченное, жаждущее нечто. Перед Рамосом он всегда был беспомощен.  
  
Им потребовалось пять лет, чтобы понять, что вся зависть, конкуренция и злоба между ними были своего рода прелюдией. Однажды после очередной активной тренировки по квиддичу, Серхио нашел Жерара, чтобы высказать ему свои возмущения. Каким-то образом горячий спор они закончили поцелуями — хотя никто из них и не помнил, кто это начал, каждый сваливал на другого этот первый шаг. И с тех пор они были «вместе».  
  
Вместе со всеми взлетами и падениями, неизменно сопровождающими отношения гриффиндорца и слизеринца. Легко не было никогда.  
  
Они постоянно спорили, конкуренция между ними не прекращалась ни на секунду. Но если быть честным с самим собой до конца, Жерар понимал, что втрескался в Серхио с первой встречи.  
  
Он всегда был словно одержим своенравным нахальным гриффиндорцем, и когда они наконец сошлись, это была лишь половина сюрприза. Самым идеальным в их отношениях была тонкая грань между любовью и ненавистью и, борода Мерлина, как же им нравилось пересекать ее. А потом смеяться над этим.  
  
Руки Серхио забрались под мантию Жерара и нетерпеливо дернули серебряный с зеленым галстук.  
  
— Погоди, прекрати. Не здесь, — услышал Пике свой протест. Понимание, почему он вообще возражает испарилось, как только Серхио приподнялся и впился губами ему в шею, заставляя колени Жерара подкоситься.  
  
 _Жерар, очнись! Вас могут спалить! Ради Мерлина, соберись! Что скажут родители, если узнают, что ты обжимаешься с гриффиндорским придурком?_ — возмутился голос его разума.  
  
Только после этого Пике смог отцепить от себя Рамоса, да и то с большим трудом. Он сурово посмотрел на Серхио, хмуря брови почти как профессор МакГонагалл.  
  
— Что? Будешь меня наказывать за то, что я захотел увидеться со своим парнем в единственный свободный час? — ухмыльнулся Серхио. От его улыбки Пике плыл, что сейчас было абсолютно лишним.  
  
— Ничего себе, ты выделил мне целый час? Я тронут, — фыркнул он.  
  
Серхио поцеловал еще в щеку, не демонстрируя никакого раскаяния.  
  
— Что? Ты же знаешь, я присматриваю за школой, бизнес тоже важен. Без меня мои клиенты будут грустить, не так ли? Как они будут легально пропускать занятия?  
  
Жерар сделал шаг назад и подобрал отброшенную в порыве сумку.  
  
— Ладно, забей. Мне надо заниматься.  
  
— Да ладно, не порти веселье! Раньше мне в десять раз было интереснее тебя доставать. А теперь, когда мы вместе, ты все воспринимаешь слишком серьезно. Иными словами, не будь таким занудой. Я пошутил, когда сказал про час. У меня целых полтора.  
  
Жерар закатил глаза, но на Серхио это не произвело впечатление. Никогда не производило.  
  
— А после того, как мы закончим целоваться, я пойду на съедение Филчу.  
  
— Вау, тебя опять наказали?  
  
— Да, последствия моего дурного характера. Справлюсь. Не беспокойся.  
  
— Ха, ты наоборот хочешь, чтобы я беспокоился.  
  
—Кстати, твой бывший опять на меня таращился, это нервирует, — сердито пожаловался Серхио, закусывая губу и тем самым еще больше провоцируя Жерара.  
  
— Может, это потому, что ты на нас таращился, как придурок? Прекрати, уже слухи ходят.  
  
— Что? Нет! Никто ничего не знает! Кто тебе что сказал?  
  
— Лео, — быстро ответил Жерар.  
  
— Пфф, Лео? Серьезно? Он и снежок зимой найти не сможет. Его уровень развития всего на пару пунктов выше, чем у тролля.  
  
Жерар тут же схватил Серхио за грудки и впечатал в стену. Он даже не заметил, когда успел вытащить палочку.  
  
— Не смей! Лео мне как младший брат! Он мой лучший друг!  
  
Серхио даже не испугался и не впечатлился его злостью, за все эти годы он успел привыкнуть к палочке, упирающейся ему в шею.  
  
— Проклясть меня решил? Это возбуждает.  
  
— Не искушай.  
  
— Я уже.  
  
— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я тебя заклинанием приложил?  
  
Улыбка Серхио впечатлила бы даже Салазара Слизерина. Жерар вообще считал, что Рамос по ошибке попал в Гриффиндор. Он был рожден для змеиного факультета.  
  
— Прокляни, трахни меня, что хочешь сделай. Можешь выбрать и то, и другое, я только поддержу разнообразие.  
  
— Ты и в самом деле ебанутый. Слушай, просто извинись за то, что ты сказал про Лео, и пойдем в наше место, идет? — теперь Жерар перешел к тактике мирных переговоров, засунул палочку в карман и ослабил хватку, отпустив Рамоса.  
  
Серхио пристально смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом дерзко заявил:  
  
—  _Нет._  
  
Изумленный Пике замер.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Если заберу слова обратно, буду лицемером, да? Мне жаль, что ты обиделся, и что мы опять-не-можем-договориться, но слова я не заберу.  
  
— Я должен был запомнить, что ты говоришь все, что думаешь! — яростно прорычал Жерар.  
  
— Я думал, тебе это нравится, — непривычно тихо заметил Рамос.  
  
— Обычно я терплю, но, пожалуйста, не говори так о нем. Только не о нем. Можешь обложить кого угодно, только не Лео. Пожалуйста.  
  
Выражение лица Серхио смягчилось.  
  
— Ты так соблазнительно просишь. Ну, что ж, я могу выполнить твою просьбу. Больше не буду оскорблять твоего драгоценного Лео.  
  
— Отлично, тогда давай уберемся оттуда, все эти пререкания стоили мне четырех драгоценных минут из тех девяноста, что у меня были.  
  
— Осталось восемьдесят пять, так что поторопись. Ты по замку всегда ходишь как черепаха, — фыркнул Серхио, совершенно бессовестно расплываясь в широченной улыбке.  
  
Жерар наклонился, поцеловал Рамоса в лоб и потащил его в их тайное укрытие возле стадиона.  
  
— Да, я тоже люблю тебя, мудак, — ворчал он, и единственный ответ, что он получил — это болезненный тычок в ребра.  
  
Серхио, как и всегда, остался с ним на всю ночь.


End file.
